Running out of air
by kittyxninjax
Summary: A series of shikamaru x temari oneshot drabbles based on various things. Chapter 1: It's all your fault: Temari is left with her thoughts as she waits for the bus. AU


Okay here the first short oneshot/drabble in the series, couple obviously Shika x Tema, set in an AU universe. I got the idea from the song by Pink-It's all Your fault, what i named the fic on. I hope you guys read it and enjoy it. Reviews are nice too (:

disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of it's characters, if I did, Kakashi would be Hokage already. I also don't own the song I based it own.

* * *

**It's All Your Fault**

The pouring rain did not help to set the mood. How could it get any worse or rather would it get any better? That question played on my mind as I stood quivering under the bus shelter. By now, my white sweater was stuck tight to my skin, as if it were a part of me. "Stupid rain" the words cursed under my breath, as my emerald eyes searched endlessly for the familiar ones I have become accustomed to. Shaking my head at that sudden lapse of thinking, I attempted to pull myself together. _"What was he thinking? Is he stupid or something"_ the thoughts ran through my mind as my hand swooped up to push away the damp locks of hair that stuck to my face. I felt like laughing at that now. I looked like an idiot, standing there, alone, drenched to the skin. In fact, I probably was more than an idiot, I was a fool. I should not have let my guard down even for a second. That is how people end getting hurt, of course. They let themselves become vulnerable and end in more than pain to begin with. It was a stupid game to be playing, a fool's game.

And that was why I kept telling myself I had done the right thing. I mean, it was not as if I actually pummeled the guy or anything. Walking away was the only option I had, or one I could live with. But my option was beginning to turn out not so great as the bus refused to come by anytime soon. With every last drop that fell from the sky, the chill from air grew heavier. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, ignoring the wet fabric that was now weighing me down. It probably was just the clothing that was weighing me down as a gentle parted from my closed pursed lips.

Where was that bus? My sneaker tapped the ground anxiously, my fists finding it hard not to punch something right now. I hated this more than anything; being alone with my thoughts. That was when doubt was likely set in, the stupid conscience I tried to block out on most days. The echoing silence had driven me to the edge, as I impatiently looked down the street; still no sign of any public transport. The cursing grew louder under my breath as I struggled to keep my thoughts from overtaking me.

It was his doing that made me think like this. I could not do anything else but blame that idiot who had me questioning my sanity. I wasn't like any other girls, not at all preppy and not exactly the pleasant type. I could handle myself, without any help from some guy. I just did not understand why he had to say that. Of all the dumb things that he had to say, that just took the biscuit. My hands rose to my face, grimacing underneath them. Complications, something I couldn't deal with right now.

If I was anything like a normal teenager I wouldn't stare so blankly at his face then walk away. I should have jumped into his arms, not letting go. It was a shame I was not even half normal, obviously with an inability to let myself fall into any situation that could quickly backfire. I let myself get the better of me, protecting myself from myself. I had seen what giving in could do to a girl, and I was not willing to let that happen. Besides, I still didn't believe his words; we haven't spent that much time together.

We lived so far apart, only meeting because of a school event that forced us to work together. That lazy scumbag had been an annoyance since day one, getting on my nerves every last chance he got. It was a strange and unlikely friendship that bloomed after that. I couldn't deny that he was interesting to talk, as I have yet to meet anyone as intelligent and lazy both at the same time. But that was all it was ever going to be or so I had oringally thought.

As much as I tried, it was getting difficult not to think of the earlier situation as I continued to curse under the palms of my hands left covering myself. _"Come on Temari, stop acting like a loser"_ I found myself uttering to myself under my breath. _"Just forgot about it"_ I sighed to myself as the rain beaded heavily down on the unsteady roof above me. The cool water dripped down the shelter, as its weak structure still allowed water to get through. I even felt a cold trickle escalated down my cheek, my hands wiping it away. "Useless shelter" I cursed as I let my hands leave my face.

I huddled in closer, my eyes slightly sore and red from rubbing. "It's all your fault" I cursed, hands wiping my eyes.

"Mine?" echoed a voice in the distance.

My mouth gaped open as that spiky haired fool had entered my line of sight.

I nodded slowly as he walked closer to me. I found my lower lip trembling as I bit down hard to try to stop it.

"What did I do now?" he soothed as he stood just beside me, his presence fully known as I struggled to keep it together.

I shrugged, as my cold clothes made me shiver yet again. "Everything, you know nothing can happen between us so why say that?" I questioned my voice surprisingly calm, probably from the shock of seeing him there.

A light smirked etched on his lips as his arm curled round my soaking shoulders.  
"Because it's true, you troublesome woman." he chuckled, my head leaning on his shoulder.

"I don't believe you" I whispered quietly, my voice hoarse.

He chuckled lightly as he pushed back my wet hair. "You should" he smiled, as I felt myself instantly molded itself against his body. I did not know what to say, I just stood there speechless, like an idiot, maybe more so than him right now.

"I can try" I half smiled, as I saw the bus at the corner of my eye. I didn't want to leave now, I felt just comfortable right here, no matter if I was giving in to stupidity or not.


End file.
